


废墟（allx眼镜）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	废墟（allx眼镜）

御堂孝典走在路上，脚步无声却沉重，眼睛紧紧盯着前方。一只手轻轻落在他的肩上，让他的心脏猛地一跳。  
“御堂部长。”刻意压低的声音，并不熟悉，只是好像在哪里听到过。御堂把右手缓缓插进西装裤口袋，暗暗吸了一口气，然后回过头。  
“还记得我吗？泽村纪次。我们合作过。”眼前的男子下巴瘦削，张扬的红色眼镜后面一双漂亮的深蓝眼睛闪烁不明。  
“当然。”御堂孝典说，“你怎么会在这里？散步？”  
“谁会在这种时候散步？”泽村纪次勾了勾半边嘴角，露出个似笑非笑的表情，“我猜我在这里的原因，和御堂部长是一样的。”  
“什么？……你觉得我为什么会在这里？”御堂皱起眉，额角凉飕飕的。他下意识抓紧了口袋里的东西。  
泽村纪次没有说话，突然从口袋里拿出一把明晃晃的东西来，在空中划过一道光迹。御堂孝典本能地向后推了两步，带着恐慌的表情。  
“你要干什么？！”他呼吸急促地问道。  
“这是我的诚意，御堂部长。”泽村纪次说，“考虑到我们有合作的可能性，你是不是也应该展示一下你的诚意呢？你口袋里的那把，和我是一个牌子吗？”泽村纪次把折叠刀收拢折好，顺势抛给了御堂。  
御堂单手接下那把刀看了一眼，收进上衣口袋里，然后慢动作般从西装裤里拿出那样相同性质的东西递给泽村。  
“这种剔骨刀很特别，”泽村说，“说不定还是限量版。这可不是什么好的选择呢，御堂部长。”  
“一个客户送的，我对厨具向来没有研究。”御堂说。  
“你该去买一把随处可以买到的弹簧刀，能省掉不少麻烦。”泽村纪次走近御堂，“你有车吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“我知道一个地方，一幢废弃的办公楼，马上要拆迁了，所以现在空无一人。我想我们该去那里，把各自的故事讲一讲。只用这个显然已经不足够了。”泽村把那把剔骨刀扔进了附近的垃圾箱。“这已经是四个人的恩怨了。”  
“四个人？”  
“你，我，他，还有另一个人。”泽村说。  
“不，不是四个。”御堂吸了口气，“五个。”

“克哉桑……”少年的声音几乎带着哭腔，“克哉桑，我对你……我曾经对你……”  
佐伯的两手被强行张开，环住两只手腕的铁圈上各连着一根铁链，身体无力地垂落下来。他已经二十个小时没有进食、饮水或是睡眠了。他的衣服被粗暴地撕扯开，露出里面光裸的肌肤。双手已经被冻得没有感觉，双脚也是，但躯干却又异常地热。被重击过的腹部还在隐隐作痛，又或许是因为太久没有进食而产生的痛楚。他嘴唇发白，脸上带着诡异的潮红，一言不发。一条可怜虫。

监控室。  
泽村纪次站在实时监控的显示屏旁边，御堂孝典则坐在稍远的地方。  
“你不该带他来这里。”御堂孝典低声却严厉地说。“他还只是个孩子。”  
“你阻止不了他的。”泽村纪次淡淡地回应，“你这位亲爱的部下差点把他全毁了。而且，他满18了。几天前。”  
“这太荒唐了。”御堂说。  
“还有什么能比那个被绑着的家伙更荒唐的呢？”泽村透过显示屏盯了一眼佐伯，“我以为我们都约定好了。”

“呐，克哉桑……他们说，我可以把你对我做过的事情全都还给你，然后就可以把这件事忘记掉了……呵呵……”晶莹的眼泪从秋纪的眼睛里滑下来，“忘不掉的对不对？怎么可能忘记掉……克哉桑，你让我……”  
“克哉桑，我曾经，喜欢你……真的，非常……”少年快要泣不成声，于是抓着那两根铁链，挪着步子走到佐伯身后，伸手环住了佐伯的腰。  
“呐，克哉桑，你是不是觉得很冷。可是你这里好热，都要烫伤我了。”秋纪的手掌抚过那一支挺拔，看着它颤抖着又吐出几滴晶亮的液体。“告诉你哦，我真的被烫伤过呢。好多次，身上到处都是……”  
佐伯失魂落魄地望着地面，眼睛里找不到焦点。

“他刚才说佐伯找了四个人来强奸他。”御堂说。  
“那显然并不是全部。”泽村纪次接话道，“后面的事情可怕得多，不然也不会是现在的局面。”  
泽村再次望了一眼对面的房间，然后给自己换了个更加舒服的坐姿。“那之后，他被一个黑帮的人看上了。被迫当他们的小玩物。”泽村说，“那里多的是酒鬼和瘾君子，他被折磨得很惨。那些家伙飘飘欲仙的时候什么都做得出来。”  
“你救了他？”御堂问。  
“怎么可能。他聪明，找机会逃出来了，还放了一把火。”泽村说，“烧伤了一条手臂，留了疤，夏天只能穿长袖。”  
“那他家里人呢？”  
“准备送他去国外。”泽村长长呼出一口气，“大概明年春天开学吧。”

“克哉桑，这个东西，在里面好久了。舒服吗。”秋纪握着那根按摩棒的柄部，轻轻抽动了一下。这个动作让佐伯不自控地低低呻吟了一声。  
“克哉桑，听上去好舒服……”秋纪像是中了迷药般低低自语着。“原来，克哉桑也是会这么淫乱的……”  
秋纪垂下眼皮，那双碧绿的眼睛此刻被埋在阴影之中，而眼睛下方泪痕已干，只是在皮肤上留下了让人难受的触感。他没有去擦过。  
“克哉桑……我没想过……我以为我不可能做到的。不过我真的做得到也说不定。”随着一声黏腻的水声，按摩棒被丢在一边。

“你觉得他以后会怎么样？那个孩子。”御堂说。  
“谁知道。我可没有空闲去关心这么多。真希望我会抽烟，那样我现在就可以抽掉一整包。”泽村转过身靠在显示屏上，仰着头吐了口气。  
“还好你不会。”御堂孝典说，“其实……你和他是一样的人吧。”  
“他？一样的人？”  
“和佐伯克哉，一样的反社会人格。”  
“哈哈……你才发现这一点吗？”泽村纪次失笑道。  
“说说你的故事吧。”  
“我的故事？”泽村直起身，转头看了一眼监控里的佐伯，“我的故事大概是我们几位里最短的——也是最长的。”  
“这种修辞可没什么意义。”  
“是，是。”泽村讥笑道，“谨遵御堂部长教诲。”  
“不是的。”御堂孝典说，“已经不是什么御堂部长了。”

佐伯感觉到体内被炽热的物体填满了。十八岁少年的欲望在身体里怒张着，因为身体的本能而丝毫不显颓势，又因为内心截然不同的无限悲恸而没有解放的迹象。它一次一次在体内横冲直撞着，并且越来越疯狂。  
昔日的小野猫终于变成了野兽吗。佐伯无力地笑着。他并不计较这些。生理性的泪水让他眼前一片模糊，他感觉镜片上沾上了液体，这让他视野里的景象变得扭曲——尽管他能看到的也只是大理石地面而已。他的身体明明没有感觉到任何快感，但前端依旧保持着挺立的姿势。小野猫的爪子凶狠地掐着他的腰，他觉得自己的腰快要断了。  
“呐，克哉桑……你对我做那些事情的时候，是什么感觉，你还记得吗……我呢，我可是会好好记着的，克哉桑。”  
少年的手臂从背后忽然收紧，佐伯感觉到身体里被灌进了灼人的液体，然后视野变成了一片空白。佐伯恍惚间感觉到带着凉意的指尖爬上了他的脸颊。那双曾经服侍他的灵巧双手如今触感已经陌生，这让佐伯产生了微微的抽离感。  
“呐，克哉桑……我想，我还是有一点喜欢你的。”少年说，“不过，这一次，是真的再见了。”

御堂开车把少年送回了家，他和泽村目送着少年的背影走进自己的小区，然后车里变得很安静。  
“你觉得他能够走出来吗？在经历过那样的事情之后。”良久，御堂开口问道。  
“他会的。”泽村漫不经心地说。  
御堂沉默了很久。  
这是他们绑架佐伯过后的第二十二个小时，期间御堂只睡了不到四个小时。他根本难以入睡，并且做很多梦。送走秋纪之后，他觉得精疲力竭，于是拆了一颗薄荷糖含在嘴里。泽村纪次坐在副驾上以一种漠然的眼神看着他。半晌，御堂终于重新发动了车子。  
“你住在哪里。”御堂问。不等泽村回答，他又补了一句，“或者，我那里也有客房。”  
“我喜欢把暖气开足一点，御堂先生不介意吧。”泽村淡淡笑着回答。  
“碰巧，我也喜欢。”  
车子开到公寓已是夜晚九点，御堂进门后没有开灯，只是打开了暖气。客厅的窗帘没有拉上，清冷的月光让居室里并不黑暗。泽村挑了挑眉，毫不客气地坐到了沙发上。御堂则拿来了两个杯子以及一瓶酒。  
“伊普西斯？真是承蒙款待了。”泽村拿起酒瓶，眯着眼端详着，“您该是收藏它很久了才对。”  
“无所谓。”御堂拿来开瓶器抽掉了瓶盖，在两个高脚杯里各倒上大半杯。  
“你这是要借酒浇愁了吗。”泽村冷冷地玩笑道。  
御堂没有说话，只是坐在另一张单人沙发的阴影里抿着杯子里的红酒。  
“你可以退出。”泽村纪次说。  
“你在说什么？”  
“你可以退出。我一个人也能解决剩下的事情。”泽村纪次淡淡地说。  
“别开玩笑了。你知道我不可能。”  
“有什么不可能。你只要现在退出，然后不出一个礼拜，你从报纸上看到他的尸体，在法医鉴定的死亡时间，你可能正在和朋友喝红酒。然后事情就这样解决，你开始新生活，就这么简单。”  
“简单？”御堂孝典猛地饮尽了杯子里的酒，然后把酒杯重重搁在茶几上。“如果你觉得这样很简单的话，你退出就好了。”  
泽村深深看了御堂一眼，随后移开视线，拿过茶几上的酒瓶，漫不经心地给那个空酒杯倒满了酒，然后递给御堂。  
“我才不会退出。我都迫不及待想看他求饶的样子了。”泽村带着嘲讽的语气轻声说。“不过你恐怕不这么想。负疚感在折磨你，你甚至没法一个人面对这个晚上，所以才邀请我过来——别以为我看不出来你是个多么注重私人领域的人。”  
“你住嘴可以吗。”御堂咽下一大口酒液，嗓音沙哑地说，“我不可能就这么走过去的，在发生过那么多的事情之后，我……我一定会亲手埋葬他的。”御堂低下头，把脸埋在更加深重的阴影里。  
“那些道具，全都是他对你用过的？”泽村问。  
在绑架佐伯之前，他们商定把佐伯在自己身上施加过的全部要回来。为此泽村还特意安排了半天的购物时间。后来搬运那些东西的时候，泽村意外地发现御堂准备的道具格外丰富。  
“不是。我把那些全扔了。”御堂闷着声说，“昨天去买了差不多的。我都不知道我是怎么开到那里去的，但是当我买下那些东西的时候竟然觉得很轻松。我觉得我大概是疯了。”  
“恭喜。”泽村轻轻地笑起来。而御堂则埋在阴影里微微摇着头。  
“你看上去比我惨的多，我真不知道你怎么还活着。”御堂说。  
“我？……你理解错了，他没对我用过什么东西。至于那些东西，”泽村顿了顿，“我都是挑最狠的买。不然会很没意思，不是吗。”  
“你……”御堂抬起头看着泽村，几秒后突然失笑。他完全靠在沙发上，姿势放纵而随意，又给自己灌了一口酒。“看看我们，谁想得到这是两个杀人犯。”  
“准杀人犯。”泽村接话道，“不过也差不多。我们，干杯？”  
两人碰着杯，在叮叮当当的玻璃声里，那瓶珍藏版的伊普西斯很快见了底，于是御堂又跌跌撞撞地去拿了瓶新的。当然，那时候他已经无法分辨这一瓶到底是哪个酒庄的佳酿了。  
“喂……你知道吗……”半醉的御堂斜靠在沙发上，完全没了那股子当部长的气势，“我以为那天，我已经死了……死得透透的……不过现在，我觉得我好像有点活过来了……呃嗯……不过逃不掉的，总归，总归还是要死的……”  
“不，我们都不会死。佐伯克哉才该死。他做了那么多……那么多人，他应得的。我们只是替天行道而已。他连孩子都不放过，你没看到吗？嗯？御堂先生？对了，你那边那位叫什么？”  
“哦，八课的课长……就是那个说话吞吞吐吐，进公司十几年都什么业绩的大叔……我真不知道菊池怎么没有裁掉他。”御堂孝典笑出声来，“不过他还是自己辞职的，我才是被炒鱿鱼的。好像我还不如他。”  
“所以，佐伯克哉该死，不是吗。”泽村摇晃着酒杯。血红色的液体来回激荡着。“我们只是做了该做的而已。”  
“你可……不是因为这个……才想干掉他……的吧……”御堂两眼失焦地望着天花板，举起杯子，把剩下的酒液一股脑儿浇进了嘴里。  
“我当然不是。”泽村刚想给御堂再续上一杯，却看见酒杯从御堂手里滑了下来，落在地上摔得粉碎。而昔日的部长大人，已经歪在沙发上睡着了。  
泽村的额角微微抽搐了一下，然后把靠垫放在那张长沙发的一端，兀自躺了下来。他也有些醉了。  
他没有给自己设定闹钟。事实上这几天，他都是想睡到几点就睡到几点，因为他也没有工作了。

泽村初次见到片桐的时候把眉毛挑到了异常夸张的程度，眼神里写满了难以置信。他原本以为御堂会成为一个准杀人犯已经是他碰到过的最不可思议的事情，但眼前这个看起来唯唯诺诺的软弱男子显然刷新了他的世界观。  
所以他见到片桐后的第一句话是：“你……确定？”  
而片桐的回答则更加出人意料。你能想象出他以与他气质非常相称的细软语气说出“嗯。而且，我还有个请求……我可以一个人完成剩下所有事情吗？”这样的话来吗？  
“剩下的所有事情？”御堂沉声问到。  
“嗯，是……你们最后，还是会杀掉他的吧……这件事也由我来做好吗，这样，你们两位就……”片桐说这些话的时候，泽村并没有看出那商量般的语气背后的意志其实相当坚定。  
“我拒绝。”泽村断然道。  
“诶……为什么……”  
“为什么你会想这么做？”  
“我……我只是……”片桐变得更加吞吞吐吐起来，“你们两位都是很有才华的人，而我，只是一个没用的大叔而已……如果由我一个人来做的话，你们就可以……”  
“你的好意我们心领了。”泽村打断道，“不过，如果不能手刃他，我是不会甘心的。你说呢，御堂先生？”  
“嗯。如果你想做个好人，我可以马上把你送回去。”御堂接道。  
“请不要……”片桐显得十分惊慌，“好人什么的，或许只是我在自欺欺人罢了……请务必带我去。”  
御堂和泽村眼神复杂地对望了一眼，然后分别打开了前后车门。  
　　  
监控室。  
“真不错。”泽村说，“四个人，三个失去了工作，一个退学，逍遥自在，无牵无挂。真是太好了。”  
“你确定只有我们四个吗。”御堂说。  
“我确定不止我们四个。”泽村勾起一边嘴角冷冷地笑着，那表情像极了正在打着坏算盘的狡猾狐狸，“不过不管怎么样，他们都安全了。”  
“这听上去还挺安慰人的。”御堂自嘲道。  
泽村斜了御堂一眼，撇了撇嘴转身去看监控屏。  
“这么含情脉脉可真是太糟糕了。”泽村冷冷讽刺道，“简直和幽会似的。”  
“什么？”御堂皱了皱眉，终于看了一眼他一直不感兴趣的显示屏。  
屏幕上，两个男子面对面相拥着。片桐的手抚在佐伯的脸颊上，佐伯则像是瘫软在片桐身上一样，头部在片桐的脖颈间轻轻蹭着。  
“你对他做了什么？”  
“一针管迷药而已。”泽村耸耸肩，“不然以那个大叔的个性，我们等一晚上也等不到事情结束——不，是等不到事情开始。”  
　　  
片桐从未看到佐伯如此乖顺的样子。在他的印象中，佐伯始终是一个完完全全掌控着一切的强势主导者。但毫无疑问，眼前这个双颊绯红、眼中带泪、正不停磨蹭着自己的男子正是那位曾经将他凌辱践踏的佐伯克哉。  
片桐的手颤抖着抚上他的脸颊，低垂的眼对上他的蓝眸。不出所料，那双眼睛里除了迷蒙的情欲以外早已一无所有。  
只是……一管媚药而已。原来只是那么简单，就可以像现在这样，把这个不可一世的男人圈禁在自己怀里。片桐这样想。  
然后他低下头。佐伯的唇瓣落入他的视线，看上去湿润柔软，透着妖异的红色。他之前从未接触过这两片嘴唇，而现在它们微微开启着，就在自己面前。他吻下去。没有遇到抵抗。  
就像是期待已久的甘霖降落般，佐伯迎上来，甚至迫不及待地把柔舌伸进片桐的嘴里。  
而那一刻，片桐睁大了眼睛。他大概是吓到了。  
　　  
“我的天。”泽村把自己抛进监控室的沙发上，顺便翻了个白眼。监控屏上的画面真的让他无语凝咽。  
御堂的反应则淡定的多。他扫了一眼显示屏上的和谐画面，然后很快转移了视线。  
“你觉得，在那种情况下，也有可能产生爱情吗？”过了一会儿，御堂这样问。  
“你确定你不是在说斯德哥尔摩吗。”泽村淡淡地回答。  
“斯德哥尔摩。”御堂低低地重复道。  
“明明是被害人，却把施虐者偶尔流露出的丁点仁慈当作天大的恩惠，自以为是地认为对方对自己有所不忍甚至怜爱，最终把自己逼到最为可悲的境地。”泽村语气冰冷地说。  
“我知道什么是斯德哥尔摩，你不用和我解释。”御堂回应道。  
“一个拗口的心理学术语，却意外地广为人知。”泽村说，“因为很迷人，不是吗？”

“克、克哉君……”片桐低低呢喃着。很显然虽然目前的情形已经发展到了不可收拾的境地，他却依然如坠云雾般没有真实感。  
精瘦的男子躺在他身下，左手反扣在地面上，弯曲的指节像是想要抓住地面，却又显得力不从心。他整张脸到脖子全都泛着粉红色，白皙的胸膛在急促的呼吸下剧烈地起伏着——看起来他迫切地需要空气，迫切到这间屋子对他来说都过于狭小的程度。破碎的音节从他喉间零星地泄漏出来，有时近乎尖叫，有时是低低的呻吟，大多数时候只是混合着紊乱呼吸的叹息声。他的右手始终勾在自己身上，身体的迎合自发自觉。毫无疑问，他已经完全被情欲所控制。  
片桐抱着他，想起那为数不多的几次，他也是这样在这个男子身下被侵犯到哭泣求饶。那个时候男子的手臂上的力道根本不容置疑，而他除了顺从之外没有其他选择。最可笑的是，那个时候他竟然觉得是温暖的，甚至产生了一种因为被彻底拥有而不必再担心任何的错觉。  
不过他现在已经了解了。仅仅寄希望于对方的施舍，怎么可能将这个男人留在自己身边呢。

监控室里并没有开空调，尽管遥控器就在柜子里，只要稍稍寻找一下就能够找到。御堂孝典无意识地将双手绞在一起，这个动作意味着他在潜意识地思考要不要把双手插进西装的口袋好让那已经变凉的手指获得一点温暖——尽管他觉得这动作很不雅。  
“据说今晚会大幅度降温。”泽村一手半插在西装口袋里，一手扶着眼镜，“再过两天，整个东京都会被埋在雪糕里。”  
“埋在雪糕里。”御堂孝典咀嚼着他的用词。  
“而有人会成为其中最美味的夹心。就像雪糕里包裹着的巧克力。”泽村说。  
“就知道你会这么说。”  
“噢，恭喜。如果是你该怎么说？‘愿洁白的雪花净化他生前的罪恶’？”  
“够了，住嘴。”御堂狠狠皱着眉。“我可不是什么文艺青年。”  
“你的书架不是这么说的。”泽村耸耸肩，转身又看了一眼监控屏幕，然后略显迟疑地顿住了。  
“怎么了？”御堂问。  
“我想我们得去看看。”泽村边说边向着门迈出脚步。“或许有不好的事情要发生了。”

当泽村和御堂冲到那间关押着佐伯的房间时，佐伯差不多只剩最后一口气了。片桐的双手扣在佐伯的脖颈上，这使得他原本红到滴血的脸颊完全褪了血色，连唇色都苍白得可怕。然而对于自己正在被扼杀这件事情，佐伯没有一丝一毫的抵抗，他已经完全失去应有的意识了。  
御堂和泽村把两人强行分离开来——不得不说这是个令人尴尬的过程，尽管没有发生太多肢体纠缠。被分开以后，片桐的双手止不住地颤抖，原本已经在肆虐的眼泪则更加汹涌。而刚从死亡边缘回来的佐伯则用一种迷茫的眼神看着被拉离自己的片桐，像一个不知所措的孩子。讽刺的是，下一秒，一道白浊的液体从他的下腹喷涌而出，再然后，他就失去了意识。  
“没想到你还会这么高级的玩法。高潮时的濒死体验？据说确实可以让快感成倍增加呢。”泽村冷冷地看着片桐。“如果你不想给我们的添麻烦的话，我建议你现在赶紧把裤链拉上，然后让御堂先生送你回去。不过话说回来，即使你真的想给我们添麻烦，也没有别的选择。”  
　　  
片桐几乎是被御堂扶着离开的，那之后，房间里只剩下泽村和佐伯两个人。佐伯靠在泽村怀里闭着双眼，安然的表情让人丝毫感觉不到他是因为药物和强烈的刺激而陷入了昏迷。  
“你看上去度过了一个不错的夜晚。那位课长可真是心疼你，不过可惜了，或许我晚来半分钟，你就可以解脱的。”泽村对着空气说。  
“好好休息吧，亲爱的佐伯君。明天会有一场盛大的表演。”

佐伯醒过来的时候，房间里静得只能听到空调运转的声音。他身上的束缚全部被解开了，整个人被裹在长睡衣里扔在沙发上。身体与布料摩擦的感觉干净清爽，大概在自己昏迷的过程中，有人“好心”地帮他做了清理。他吃力地撑起身来环顾四周，发现这个休息室已经被清洁过，锁链之类的东西也都不知所踪，一切都恢复成了最正常的模样。  
佐伯把双腿移出沙发，想要站起来，却一膝盖跪到了地上。他这几天被逼着咽下去的那一点点东西实在不足够维持他的体力。他强撑着走到门口扭动把手，但显然徒劳无功。这是一间小小的休息室，连窗都没有。  
突然间，有什么东西在他睡衣口袋里震动起来。佐伯伸手，摸到了一只小小的手机。  
「钥匙就在房间里。——SN」  
佐伯抖了抖眉毛，把手机放回口袋。这地方太小了，即使把这里翻个底朝天也费不了多少时间。佐伯坐回沙发上，开始思考这个问题。  
橱柜显然太低级了，如果泽村真把东西藏在那个地方，那可真是侮辱了他的智商。花瓶里？显然也高明不到哪里去。咖啡机？或许……  
一分钟后，佐伯从咖啡机里拿出了一对猫耳。  
……这算什么？猜测错误的嘲笑吗？佐伯厌恶地想。  
于是他坐回沙发上，盯着天花板继续思考。房间里唯一一盏灯尽职地工作着，把温黄的光线打在他身上。那是一盏圆灯，用的是最普通的那种环形灯管，因而周围一圈更明亮而中间部分则显得有些暗——不对，似乎太暗了一点。  
佐伯站起来爬到茶几上——感谢上天这屋子层高很一般，而他恰好也不是个矮子，因而能够到天花板。他的手因为没有力气而有一点发抖，不过最终还是把灯罩拆了下来。然后他看到了嵌在那环形灯管里的东西——一只红色的、带着金属尖刺的项圈。  
佐伯把那只项圈和灯罩一块甩在沙发上。就在这时，震动的感觉再一次从他睡衣的口袋里袭击了他的腰部。  
「战争及和平。无知即力量。——SN」  
『你这是剽窃。——SK』佐伯迅速回了一句。  
「只是小小的提示而已。——SN」  
佐伯几乎瞬间明白了他的意思。没错，这是他的行为模式。他不会直接给你想要的，与之相反，他带着你兜圈子，玩弄你，像一只捕获了猎物的猫。  
“自由即奴役”。  
佐伯深吸了一口气，拆开了那个项圈，抿着唇将它圈在了自己的脖子上。  
「领悟得很快嘛，不过你不会以为仅止于此吧？:)——SN」  
佐伯狠狠皱了眉，拿过那个猫耳的道具，将它近乎暴力地塞到了自己的脑袋上。  
他等了一会儿，但是房间里依旧一片静默。  
『你玩够了吗。出来。——SK』  
「不够。:D——SN」这一次的回复来得很快。  
佐伯愤怒地扯下脑袋上的猫耳甩在地上。现在他已经无心考虑泽村到底是怎么想的了，他决定把这个小房间翻个底朝天。柜子：按摩棒、乳夹、不知名药物；抽屉，KY、口嚼、贞操带；坐垫底下的小空间：马鞭、羽毛、锁精环；沙发背后：铁链、绳索、脚铐……  
不出半个小时，这个原本简陋的休息室俨然变成了终极SM派对现场，杂乱的道具堆了一地。  
“一般人会把咖啡机和灯罩留到最后。不过你可不是一般人。”泽村悠然地打开门进来，然后不紧不慢地关上门。他一点也不怕佐伯会伺机逃出去——且不论他的体力能否做到这一点，现在地板上那一地的杂物就能让他磕磕绊绊好几次。佐伯扯下脖子上的项圈用力朝他扔过去，原本瞄准的是他的身体，可惜只落到了他的脚边。  
“啧啧，看看你现在的样子，克哉君。”泽村冷冷地笑起来，弯腰捡起了脚边的项圈。  
“所以，今天是你主场？”佐伯不驯地挑着眉，然而虚弱的语气让他失去了以往的气势。  
“主场？呵呵，别给自己脸上贴金，克哉君。我不是在和你玩，我是在玩你。”泽村的语气淡淡的，像是在说意见与己无关的事情。他的眼睛扫过地上凌乱堆放的道具，似笑非笑地牵动了下嘴角。  
看着泽村向自己走来，佐伯下意识地向后退了一步，然后是第二步。等第三次想要后退的时候，他意识到这种行为最终的结果不过是-把自己逼到墙角，于是他干脆绕到了沙发前坐了下来。泽村冷冷看了一眼，也坐在一旁。  
“为什么？”佐伯说着，把手机用食指和中指夹着悬在泽村面前。  
“噢，这个。只是为了增加点趣味罢了。”泽村笑着接过了那只手机。  
“我不觉得这很有趣。”  
“可是我觉得。你为什么不报警呢，亲爱的？”  
佐伯的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。他没有答话。  
“还是说，你根本就乐在其中？这种被凌辱践踏的感觉，你其实很享受吧？”泽村低低地笑了起来，“你不用反对，像我们这样的人总是在寻找毁灭与被毁灭的感觉。你那些‘非凡’的记录可不是随随便便就能完成的。激起一个人的杀意绝不是什么容易的事，而你做到了四次——或者更多？这简直是自我毁灭。你到底有多痛苦，才会做出这样的事情，嗯？克哉君？”  
“哼，这么说你在分析我？你觉得你做得到吗？”  
“分析你？”泽村突然转过来，捏着佐伯的下巴将他压制在沙发上，“你以为我会做这种无聊的事情？”他们四目相对，各自的影像在对方的镜片上扭曲变形。  
“那么，你想做什么？”佐伯不甘示弱地反问。此时此刻，这样的话无异于挑衅。  
“噢，你快等不及了。你一定是等不及了对吗？等不及被我压在这个沙发上狠狠侵犯，脖子套上项圈，胸前夹着配饰，屁股里塞进那些下流的东西，被鞭子狠狠抽打，像个荡妇一样的在地上颤抖扭动，最后哭着求饶——你早就等不及让我对你这么做了对吗。”  
泽村的脸就在佐伯眼前，带着狰狞的表情。他的吐气全都喷在佐伯脸上，潮湿而又热烈。这让佐伯厌恶地扭过了头。  
“你不敢否认我所说的吧，哪怕一点。”泽村阴鸷地勾着嘴角。  
“我否认它们全部。”佐伯抬眉道。  
“那么，你会为你的不坦诚付出代价。”泽村正了正领带，“啊，对了，御堂先生正看着这里呢，你可不要让他失望。”

小小的休息室里，上了年纪的空调正在奋力工作着，多亏了它，这个地方虽然称不上温暖，倒也不至于冻人。佐伯的身体被压在茶几上，脸的位置刚巧能被空调的热风拂过，因此染上的极不自然的潮红。他抿着唇看着自己身上的人，眼神里尽是不屑。回应着这份不屑的，是泽村凶狠凌厉的眼神。  
“为什么不求饶呢？”他压抑着声音问，“你知道我会对你做些什么的，你知道我能做到什么程度，你知道我能把你置于怎样一种屈辱的境地，所以，你为什么不求饶呢？——还是说，你习惯了，你真的享受这种感觉？”  
“我来告诉你为什么。”佐伯凑近泽村，以一种气声说道，“因为你还是那个你，十四年过去你一点都没有变，你做这一切不过是为了在我身上寻找优越感——但你做这一切不正是因为你自知被我踩在脚下吗？”  
“但我打败了你！十四年前我可以让你变成一个畏畏缩缩的懦弱男孩，那么十四年后呢？你觉得我会做什么呢？把你漂亮的身体上传到网上供万人瞻仰？或是送到那些提供特殊服务的俱乐部去严加调教？看你像只性爱娃娃一样被摆在展台上，被顾客们玩弄猥亵——哦，那场面一定很壮观……对了，你听说过Freak Show吗？哈哈，克哉君，你该明白的，我现在是你的主人了。”  
“一厢情愿。自欺欺人。夜郎自大。”佐伯嘲讽道，“你会付出的代价的。”  
“哈哈，是嘛！”泽村失笑，“那么你呢？你做了那么多，嗯？丧尽天良的事情？你是不是该付出比我多一百倍的代价呢？哦我真蠢，你不是已经在支付你的代价了吗？”泽村的手指抚上佐伯的嘴唇，然后恶意地探进去，带出一丝银线，“我知道你想看我落魄的样子，我会满足你的——不过公平起见，你得先为这种因果报应做出示范呢。”  
“哼。”佐伯轻哼了一声，把头扭向一边。他任由泽村拉开他睡衣的带子，露出大片光滑的肌肤。感谢前两位报应的仁慈，这具身体看上去依旧完美诱人，虽然略显苍白了些。  
“你笑什么。”泽村挑开两边的布料，将佐伯的整个身体都暴露出来。很显然那睡衣里并没有其他衣物，这使得泽村能够将眼前人的大好风光尽收眼底。  
“你的愚蠢。你的不自知。”  
“哦？”泽村挑眉笑道，“我漏了什么吗？”  
“你的目的。”  
“我想要毁了你。毫无疑问。”泽村不假思索地回答。  
“如果你真的想毁了我你就不会在这里了。”佐伯的眼睛空洞地望着天花板，“十四年，你的眼睛从来没有离开过我，即使我已经变成了一个畏畏缩缩的草食系男人。你还几次三番地试探我到底记不记得你。”  
“五次，只是和你打个照面而已，你看上去完全不认识我了。”泽村说，“双重人格，很显然。别人都没有看出来，但我一看就知道他不是你。”  
“十四年，真是辛苦你对我念念不忘了。”  
“别太自恋了！”泽村说，“小学毕业后我过得一直很好，顺风顺水。”  
“在知道我依然存在着的情况下。如果我真的如你所说——再也不是原来那个我，你怎么办？”  
“继续我的生活。锐意进取。大展身手。飞黄腾达。”泽村回答得很轻巧。  
“今晚之前，或许。但你大概没这个机会了。” 佐伯说，“泽村，你根本不知道你想要什么。”  
“哈？我不知道我想要什么？那么你呢？你又想要什么？优越感？控制权？还是说只是在寻找该死的消遣？说啊，你都做了什么，多少次，嗯？”泽村的语速越来越快，“那么御堂呢？你抱了他多少次？为了什么？你说的清楚吗？”  
“御堂么，只是消遣而已。”  
“……呵。那么我呢，也只是消遣而已？”  
“你，不，不是。”佐伯说，“你还不够给我消遣的资格。”  
“够了。”泽村的声音突然低沉到近乎沙哑的境地，“克哉君，虽然我很享受我们之间的谈话，不过你能说话的时间到此为止了。我期待你等会发出的声音足够美妙。”  
　　  
御堂独自一人在监控室里，他坐立不安，并且终于明白了为什么泽村会想要抽烟。此时此刻他也觉得自己能够抽掉一整包。  
他并不想看那个显示屏，以前这个工作都是交给泽村去做的，但现在只剩他一个人了。泽村说加上监控是为了防止意外，可是天知道还能有什么意外——他们可是打算杀了他的。  
屏幕上，小房间的地板上堆满了各式道具，一些是泽村带来的，另一些则是御堂自己在某个头脑发昏的下午去商店采购来的。而现在，这个名叫佐伯克哉的梦魇正被装点在这一堆道具中间，以万分屈辱的姿势。这让御堂很自然地想起了一些不堪回忆的时光。御堂决定关掉显示器。  
他开始想这一切会以怎样的方式结束——当初泽村提出这个计划的时候，他以为那是个类似于东方快车谋杀案的提议，但很明显，泽村没有让另外两位参与到事件末尾的打算，他似乎只是给那两个人一个发泄的机会而已。他想泽村应该有着缜密的计划——他真的有吗？御堂也不能确定。至于在这个计划中自己到底在扮演怎样的角色，御堂就更不清楚了。  
御堂仔细回忆了一下自己在这个事件中所扮演的角色，发现自己其实和那两个人一样完全处于泽村的安排之下，从头到尾，他也只是根据泽村的提议行事而已。开车、送人、监控、购买道具……他太不知所措了，所以完全没有主见。事到如今，他才开始思考自己究竟想要一个什么样的结果。不可否认的是，他的心境已经改变了——就在三天前，他还是一个精神失常到想去杀人的男人，但此刻他已经没有了那种近乎癫狂的冲动。他不自觉地紧了紧身上的大衣——这个冬天该死的冷。  
到了明天，这件事情就会有一个结局。毫无疑问。御堂曾经想过一个结局，那是一具满身是血的尸体和一个带着手铐的杀人犯。这个结局简单而纯粹，不必思考不必筹划。但如今事情显然没有这么简单了。那个名叫佐伯的人身上还有着与另外两个人，外加一个反社会分子千丝万缕的联系。而在御堂看来，至少那两个人是极端无辜的，所以至少，他有义务使他们免受牵连。

佐伯的指甲嵌进皮质沙发的扶手，手指因为过度用力而泛着失血的苍白。他张着嘴重重喘着气，湛蓝的眼睛半睁着，因刺痛而不断溢出泪水。他腰部以下的部分已经近乎失去知觉，只知道那里正在经受着凶猛的冲击，以至于整个身体都跟随着那种混乱的节奏剧烈晃动着，额前的头发沾上了汗水，挂下来拍打着他的眼镜，而他的视线一片模糊。  
“你可以说话。”泽村捏住佐伯的下颚，迫使他做出一个抬头迎合的动作，一边将自己的性器狠狠顶入佐伯的身体。“说吧，被男人这样操弄的感觉怎么样？”  
“什么都没有感觉到，所以无话可说。”佐伯并没有说谎，他半趴在沙发上，左腿被以一种非常扭曲的姿态挂在泽村的肩上，右腿则无助地半荡在沙发下面。身体完全找不到着力点的他只得用手臂苦苦支撑自己的平衡。肌肉过度紧张后便是麻木，如今他的确已经没有太多感觉了。  
“嗯？我该把这形容为有意识的麻木呢？还是无意识的选择？”泽村再次狠狠顶撞了一下佐伯的身体，然后俯下身来，伸出猩红的舌头缓缓舔过佐伯的耳廓。“噢我差点忘了，这不是你一向会做的选择吗？失败、痛苦、伤害……一旦你没有办法面对，就用麻木来逃避来忘却。真遗憾啊克哉君，真遗憾。十四年的光阴，而你一点成长都没有。”  
“错。十四年了……你依然是我的手下败将——要我说……你被公司辞退了吧。如果当时你肯合作一点，我或许……能让你输得不那么惨。”  
“辞退？别犯蠢了。”泽村的手指沿着佐伯的脖颈滑下，弹钢琴似的一路跳跃到他的前胸，然后漫不经心地玩弄起他胸前的果实。“没有一个公司会因为一个项目的失利就解雇一位已被证明是中流砥柱的员工的。我说那些话只不过是在打亲情牌而已。”  
“我们之间可没什么亲情牌可打。”  
“唔，虽然这是事实没错，不过被你这么直白地说出来，我还是有一点伤心呢。”泽村似笑非笑地说，手指又重重地掐了一下。这让佐伯忍不住轻哼了一声。“我主动辞职，全心全意来对付你，你是不是该感到荣幸？”  
“我的手下败将为……我做任何事情，我都……没有必要感到荣幸……”姿势的变换让佐伯的身体渐渐恢复了知觉，甚至由于刚刚恢复知觉，神经末梢分外敏感，将他的感受放大了几十倍。他的小穴包裹着那布满血管的硬块，感受着它每一次的跳动，而每当那硬块轻轻擦过前列腺的位置，他的身体里就扬起一种灭顶般的快感。时间变得难熬起来。  
“如果我真的是你的手下败将，那为什么现在是我在干你，而你——这样凄惨的姿势，像狗一样翘着屁股任人进出？你知道你一直在犯一个错误吗，克哉君？你总是把注意力放在如何做到优秀上，十四年前是这样，十四年后依旧如此，你根本不吸取教训。让我来给你上一课吧……”泽村说着，狠狠顶撞了几下佐伯的脆弱之处，这几乎让佐伯控制不住要射出来，“掌握了事，你只能得到你应得的那一部分；掌握了人，你得到全部。你从来不在乎别人怎么想，这就是为什么我总能找到厌恶你的人——我拥有了他们，我就拥有了你。”  
“你没有拥有我……没有人能够拥有我。”  
“小时候你可是把我当初唯一的朋友呢。看起来，十四年过去，你也不能算一点都没变嘛。”  
“你想要像个……小孩子一样……永远十二岁……我没有意见，可……别把我当成和你一样……幼稚的家伙。”  
“哦，这可真是令人惊讶。无论是在被人这样玩弄的情况还能说出一句完整的话，还是终于在众叛亲离的时候不再投向我的怀抱——于是这一次你打算依靠谁呢？谁会是你最好的朋友？我实在想不出什么人选呢。”  
“我不需要……任何人……去依靠。我依靠我自己。”  
“你自己。哈哈！那个成天低着头，只会说对不起和请原谅的家伙？你竟然把自己都无法面对的事情交给那个家伙！多么善良，多么仁慈！让我猜一猜……哼嗯，他大概不会像你一样死鸭子嘴硬，只要做到这种程度……”说着，泽村快速抽动着碾压了几下佐伯的前列腺，“他大概就会一边哭着叫床求饶，一边向我乞求更多了吧？”  
“唔……”佐伯将额头紧紧嵌在沙发扶手上，微张的口中终于止不住泄露出些许呻吟。“你到底想说什么……”

“你看上去脸色不太好。”御堂说。  
“我过了很美妙的一个晚上。或许过于美妙了一点，以致有些无法消受。”泽村淡淡地回应道。  
“是吗。”御堂也不多说什么，只是打开了车门。  
与以往不同，这一次泽村坐到了后座上。“你把监控器关了吧，我猜。”  
“没错。你做了什么出格的事情吗？”御堂的动作顿了顿，微微侧头做出个向后探视的姿态。  
“如果说把他翻来覆去地操成一坨烂泥算是出格的话，是的。不过也仅止于此了，我知道分寸，不会把你的份给预支掉。”  
“……多谢。”  
车子开出车库的时候，寒风猛地从没有关好的车窗里灌进来。御堂把窗升了起来，留下一条小缝。空调呼呼作响，出风口冒出的暖气和那一丝空隙里不断钻进来的冷气进行着你死我活的角力，最终暖气占领了后半截车厢，而东京的寒夜则拥抱了御堂。车子稳稳地行进着，御堂抬手扭转车里的后视镜，借着高架上的灯光看到了泽村的睡颜。

御堂理所当然地把泽村运回了自己的公寓。下车的时候泽村醒了过来，但显然状态算不上好，所以御堂给了他半杯红酒，然后将他送进了客房。泽村想说些什么，御堂也想问些什么，但最终两人都没有开口，关门时吱呀的单调声响成为这一晚客房里最后的声音。  
第二天，泽村是被刺进眼里的阳光叫醒的。那房间的窗户朝西，这意味着已经时至下午。泽村摸出自己的手机，十五点半。竟然足足睡了十四个小时。手机里还躺着一条未读短信，简洁的内容一如发信人的一贯风格。  
『睡醒了就走，当作这一切都没有发生过。——御堂』  
泽村快速检查了公寓里的其他房间，不出所料地发现御堂已经先行离开了。泽村没有多想，直接给御堂挂了电话。御堂并没有关机，很快便接听了。  
泽村：“在哪？”  
御堂：“路上。”  
泽村：“你没有等我。有自己的计划？”  
御堂：“嗯。剩下的事情你不用管了。”  
泽村：“这和我们约定的不一样。”  
御堂：“我们似乎没有约定到这一部分。我也不觉得你有什么高明的计划。”  
泽村：“哦？这么说来，御堂部长是有高明的计划咯？”  
御堂：“……一把满大街都能买到的水果刀，再加上一个不起眼的地方。就像你曾经说过的一样。”  
泽村：“既然如此，你不觉得需要一个帮手吗？”  
御堂：“我一个人足够了。你准备好你的不在场证明就好。”  
泽村：“该准备不在场证明的人是你才对。御堂部长，你不是做这块的料。就算你杀了他，抛了尸，之后呢？你打算怎么办？自首？不然警察也会找到你的，而你到时候一定会漏洞百出。”  
御堂：“别小看我。更何况，就算调查犯罪动机，我也不会是头号嫌疑人。”  
泽村：“十号嫌疑人都排不上。你确定你不需要任何帮助吗？清理现场可是很麻烦的工作。”  
御堂：“不劳你费心。我快到了。你自己保重。”  
泽村还想张口，电话另一端已经是忙音了。  
“一把满大街都能买到的水果刀，外加一个不起眼的地方。”泽村低低自语道，“开什么玩笑。”他迅速穿好了衣服，闪出了御堂的公寓。

泽村坐在出租车的后座上，头靠在座椅背上冷冷地看着窗外。原本想要和他搭话的司机看了看他脸上的神情，然后决定闭口不言。  
泽村的思绪又飞回到十四小时前。那时佐伯蜷曲着身体倒在休息室的地板上，身体的疼痛让他不住颤抖，额角染上一层薄汗。泽村居高临下地看着，看他艰难地扶正了自己的眼镜，然后对他回以同样漠然的眼神。那一刻泽村仿佛有一种错觉，仿佛那两个镜片能够滤去世界上所有的温度，否则从那双眼睛里投射而来的光线何以能够使人仿佛置身冰窖。然后他笑了，对着泽村，微微勾起一边的嘴角。仅仅回忆那个微笑对泽村而言都是一种痛苦。  
泽村把车窗摇下一半，冷风呼呼地灌进来。这让一直忍受着沉默气氛的司机终于忍不住开口抱怨，但泽村选择了听而不闻。是啊这冻人的天气。是啊零下十几了。是啊风好大呢。是啊这座城市快要变成雪糕了。  
这座城市快要变成雪糕了。泽村突然回过神来。“还有多久？”他问。“没几分钟了，小伙子你别急，我比你还急。我还等着回去过圣诞呢。”  
我不急，我有的是时间。泽村默默对自己说。  
车子停在离大楼远一些的地方——泽村当然不会傻到直接报出那幢废弃大楼的名字，所以选择了一个听上去很普通的下车点。他付了钱，看着那辆出租车甩头而去，然后转身走向另一个方向。

御堂孝典正处于一个进退两难的境地。今天的他西装革履，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后。下车前他特意看了一眼自己在车窗上的倒影，挺胸抬头，他身上散发出来的精英气质与初见佐伯的那一天并无不同。而他面前正在沉睡的男人，头发凌乱，身上披着一件满是污渍的肮脏睡衣，衣带松散，衣襟处裸露出来的肌肤布着嫣红的伤痕，睡姿窘迫得像是街边无处安身的流浪汉。尽管如此，御堂仍然觉得靠近这个男人是一件需要勇气的事情。  
他走近他，休息室的地毯让他的脚步轻得没有一丝声音。然后他蹲下来，让自己的目光落到佐伯脸上。客观地说，那是一张十分帅气的脸，高挺的鼻梁和纤长的睫毛大概会成为他吸引女孩子的致命武器，而性感的薄唇更是为他的男女通吃加了不少分。尽管如此，御堂孝典依然希望自己永远不曾看见过这张脸。当然，他不会承认他蹲下来是因为，他觉得站在他面前有点困难。他心跳得厉害，然而这样快速的血液循环也没能让他的大脑运转得更加流畅一些，或是让他的双腿更加有力。  
泽村递给他的那把水果刀，此时正躺在他上衣的口袋里。

“你动作很快嘛，御堂部长。”泽村望着脚步声传来的方向说。那脚步声对于一个消瘦的男人来说过于沉重了，以致于根本不需要观察他也能够猜到御堂此刻是什么样的状态。“我猜你没有动手，赌你怀里的那个人怎么样？”  
御堂渐渐从黑暗里走出来，怀里是一个被睡衣裹起的男人，男人的脸被灯光照得惨白，镜片反射着冷冷的光。  
“你说你没有吞掉我的份。”御堂走到泽村面前低低地说。“那这是怎么回事？”  
泽村看着佐伯的脸，那双冰蓝色的漂亮眼睛里投射出迷茫的目光，仿若新生的孩子般倾诉着对这个世界惶恐不安。  
“他醒来后就一直这样，像失忆了似的。”御堂孝典说。  
“不一定。别忘了他很聪明，或许这是他的小伎俩呢。”泽村说着，突然从御堂怀里夺下了那具身体，狠狠按在一旁的车门上，“你不会想要骗过我吧，克哉君？”  
那具身体依旧如同断了线的木偶般没有任何反应。泽村抬起他的脸，看到他的目光落在自己胸前，空洞，没有焦点。  
“我在房间里看到了致幻剂。”御堂孝典说。  
“那种药没那么厉害。”泽村掐着佐伯的脸说，“至少不是这种样子的厉害。”  
“那……”  
“我不知道。”泽村听上去有些焦躁，“或许他撞到什么了，或许他关闭了自己的意识。我不知道。”  
“关闭自己的意识？这种事情能做到吗？”  
“如果你足够渴望的话。”  
“为什么他会足够渴望？”  
泽村皱着眉摇头。“先上车。”

“你还没有告诉我为什么他会变成这样。”平安夜的晚上，高架上没有太多车辆，视野开阔，天空泛着红。御堂感觉自己像是在把车往天边开似的。  
“或许是因为他认识到自己犯了个错误。”  
“什么错误？”  
“我犯的错误。我不太确定。”泽村说。  
“没有人能比你更确定了。”  
“为什么？因为我是最后一个见到他的人？”  
“因为你是他的敌人。有句话说最能理解自己的不是亲人而是敌人。”御堂说。  
“不，敌人不需要理解对方，如果真正理解了对方也就无法成为敌人了。”泽村说，“敌人只需要去恨就好了。”  
“但你理解他？”  
“或许吧。”泽村说。  
“所以？”御堂等着泽村把话说下去。  
泽村低头看了眼脑袋枕在自己腿上，已经睡着了的佐伯，抿了一下唇。“我们说了些话。他问我究竟想说什么，而我发现这是个很难回答的问题。”  
“哦？”  
“我不知道。我想我只是想要把他操成碎片而已。”泽村的手指在佐伯脸上划了一下。“你觉得你的目的是什么呢？当你走进那间屋子的时候？”  
“只是解决问题而已。头脑发热的时间结束了。”  
“你一定在说谎。我真是天真，还以为我们的交情足以让你坦诚相待了呢。”  
“我……”  
“这没什么，御堂先生。”泽村打断道，“我明白，多大的合作项目都不可能把我们两个变成盟友。”  
车厢里沉默了一小会儿。  
“事实上。”御堂开口，“我不知道。我不知道我会怎么做，不过我想我早就已经作出决定了，我只是需要意识到那个决定而已。”  
“你知道这个礼拜我们说过多少个‘不知道’吗？”泽村突然笑了，“……是的，当然不知道。你爱他吗？”  
“呃，不。”这个突兀的问题让御堂皱了下眉头，“怎么这么问。”  
“因为发生在你身上的事情一定很难让人释怀。如果你没有把它宣泄出来，那它一定转化成了别的东西。”  
“或许在你们宣泄的过程中我也完成了自己的份呢。我只是突然觉得比起佐伯克哉。”说到这个名字，御堂不自觉地顿了顿，“我该把更多的时间花在御堂孝典身上而已。我一定是在什么地方出问题了，否则不至于被逼到那种地步。可惜我以前没有意识到。”  
“自爱。”泽村总结道，“我所不了解的领域。你真幸运，御堂。”  
“你是在讽刺我吗？”  
“显然不。我是在恭喜你。你说了‘那种地步’，所以我可以认为你已经走出来了吗。”  
“那是事实。”御堂说。  
“事实和心境不总是同步的。”  
“那么……你现在又是什么心境呢。”

泽村朝着车窗外垂下睫。白色的车道线在眼前不停刷过，间断的虚线因为速度而闪成颜色晦暗的实线。他把头靠在车窗上盯着窗外，觉得眼睛有些酸。  
“我想我知道他为什么会变成这样。”泽村说，“我想他其实等了很久了。这一天。”  
“怎么说？”  
“世界上没有无限期举行的派对。而我们这样的人注定是要迎接最狼藉的场面的。”  
“……?你是想说，他没有办法接受这个结局吗？”  
“我们不在乎结局，御堂。我们所有的行为都不过是自寻毁灭而已，我们早就准备好了迎接任何一种可能，知道吗御堂。”泽村盯着窗外皱起了眉。“如果，如果你举行了一场假面舞会，邀请了你最喜欢的女孩子，然后在揭下面具的那一刻，你发现你的管家请错了人……嗯？你能明白吗？我们都犯了个错误。致命的错误。”

那个时候，佐伯牵起一边嘴角，露出一个冷冷的笑。他会永远记得却又永远不敢记得的笑。然后佐伯的身体放松下来，像是被抽去了全部的力气。他看着他的眼睛，目光清晰地聚焦，眼神含义不明。如果一个眼神没有传达任何信息，人们往往将之形容为空洞，但那种眼神并不是空洞——它深深刺进你的灵魂，却并不令你感到痛，也没有冰冷或灼热的触感，你无法用任何方式证明它的存在，但你身上的每一个细胞都清楚明白地知道，它就在那里。  
——你现在可以为所欲为了。  
不，不对，这句话没有说完。是什么，是什么？  
——不过，不过什么？  
他抓着他的手腕愠怒地问。  
而他就那样看着他。用那种目光看着他，然后轻轻牵起一边嘴角。  
他明白了。

御堂孝典接到电话时，他们已经在高速公路上行驶了将近一个小时。  
“我们必须回去。”他放下电话，望了一眼前方，准备在下一个出口掉头。  
“看起来有人遇到麻烦了。”  
“是那个课长。前天他就投案自首了。”御堂说，“除了佐伯克哉这个名字，他什么也不肯说。警方调查了他身边的人，一无所获，终于调查到我这里。”  
“所以你打算去救他。”泽村说，“怎么做？他现在可是这副样子。”  
“理由的话，你一定编得出来。至于他现在的情况。我有个朋友，或许能帮上忙。”  
“即使冒着被人察觉真相的风险？”  
“如果有人必须为此承担责任。”御堂说，“我也不觉得是他。”  
“我们果然没有可能成为合作者。不过随你。”泽村低眼看着躺在腿上的佐伯，一瞬间有狠狠扼住他咽喉的冲动，最终什么都没有做。

佐伯醒来是在入院后的第二天，御堂被四柳勒令回家休息，病房里除了泽村没有任何人。刚醒的时候佐伯孩子气地舒展了一下身体，又揉了揉眼睛，有些茫然地看着天花板。很快泽村明白过来，那种眼神根本不是什么睡醒时的可爱反应，而是符合他当前状况的自然状态。  
“这里是哪里啊。……你是谁？”  
“泽村纪次。”泽村冷冷地报出了自己的名字。他料到了。眼前的人又回到了那十四年间的状态——那个软弱无能，对自己毫无印象的状态。  
“……纪次？”出人意料地，那双冰蓝色的眼睛睁大了。“你是纪次？”  
“你记得我？”  
“你怎么突然变得这么大……不对……”那声音里透着惊慌，“纪次，你有镜子吗？”

对于眼前人切换回没有眼镜时的人格这件事，泽村尚可接受；但十四年前的小克哉兀然出现在了他面前，实在令他不知所措。  
“所以……这十四年之间的事，你真的什么都不记得了?”泽村将信将疑地问。  
“我不知道……但是，纪次。”佐伯突然盯着泽村的眼睛，那种凌厉的目光让他一时间有一种三天前的佐伯回来了的错觉，“有一件事，我一定要问你。”  
“他们说的那些……都是骗人的对不对？不是你做的对不对？”  
佐伯的问题仿佛扼住了他的咽喉。十四年前的背叛，那飘着樱花的毕业日，他统统忘记了。  
这到底算什么？在整整十四年之后，在对彼此恨意都深入骨髓后，在他和他都背负下不可见光的深重罪孽后，他竟忘记一切，用这样认真的表情，这样天真的话语让他重新做一次选择！  
是！当然是！泽村心里大喊。我欺骗了你，背叛了你，把你拖进深渊，让你在整整十三年里封闭了自己，然后在你终于醒来后恶毒地挑衅你，激怒你，最后狠狠地报复你，将你折磨到连自己都失去。  
可最终出口的，却只有轻轻的一个“嗯”字。  
泽村低眼看着他，镜片下那人的笑容是十几年未曾见到的明朗。  
“我想也是啊，否则这么多年过去，你肯定不在我身边了。”他毫无芥蒂地拉过泽村的手，“呐，纪次，和我讲讲，我到底是怎么变成这样的？”  
“克哉。”泽村艰难地开口，“在这之前，你还记得我们以前常常玩的，那个模仿大人的游戏吗。”

佐伯醒后不到半天，警方便来调查取证了。当时御堂和泽村都不被允许留在病房内，但佐伯的表现想必非常完美。片桐稔在调查过后两小时便被释放。这起自首案件被当作几人醉酒游戏玩闹过度以至于乐极生悲的产物，在当事的被害人主动澄清和要求下彻底结案，所有人平安无事。  
“你决定怎么做？”医院楼下，御堂这样问泽村。  
“这种状况，我可不觉得自己能有什么好的方案。”泽村恶狠狠地吸了口烟。  
这该是最可笑的结局了，就像佐伯克哉预想的那样。  
他确实可以对他为所欲为了。无论从力量上，资源上，心智上……还是情感上，佐伯克哉都不再是他的对手。十四年的差距足够泽村对他用尽一切手段，而他根本不可能有反抗的余地。如果觉得当年的背叛对佐伯克哉的伤害还不足以泄愤，那么现在，他大可以把未了的心愿落实得彻彻底底。  
可他不可能做到。佐伯克哉一定想到了，他知道自己再做不出同样的事情，所以那一晚才会露出那样的笑容。这一次，他要用一生去伪装、去欺骗他，装作他身边“最好的朋友”，扶持他，保护他，永永远远地，陪在他的身边，哪怕有朝一日他们拉平了这十四年的差距，哪怕他最终还是超越了他，他也只能咬牙切齿地看着，然后摆出虚伪的笑容去恭喜他。  
“除了我们之外，他在这里一定还有不少敌人，他在这样的状态下不知道会遭遇什么。如果送回到他父母身边——看起来他不愿意，而且这种状况也很难解释。”  
“你心疼他了？看到他那副样子以后？”  
“他现在只是一个十二岁的孩子，你要他怎么去承担那些真相？”  
“你救了片桐稔，现在又想救他？御堂孝典，你未免太自大。”  
“我知道。”  
“你如今好不容易有这样的机会，可以从整件事里脱身出来，你没有犯罪，也没有佐伯克哉的后顾之忧，人生完全可以重新开始。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你还准备趟这一趟浑水？”泽村挑眉，“还是说，你对于他，真的有那种情结？”  
御堂的脸上显露出犹豫的神色。  
“把他交给我。”泽村说着，朝空中吐了一口烟。“你也看见了吧，如今我可是他唯一信任的人。”  
“正因为这样才不能相信你。”御堂断然道，“这太诡异了。”  
“你知道他为什么会那样偏执地试图让所有人臣服于他么。”泽村突然笑了，“我说过，我们都犯了一个致命的错误。”  
“他想要能够相信的人，所以需要被人臣服——主奴关系或许是最好的选择吧？身体、心灵连同灵魂一起交付，连大脑都不需要再进行思考，全部交给另一个人去支配，没有什么比这更加值得信任了。”泽村把烟丢在地上，用皮鞋踩上去碾住，脸上笑得诡异，“可是他做不到，那是他犯的错误。”  
是我让他做不到的。泽村想。那是他亲手毁掉的东西，怎么可能由别人来补上。  
“那么你呢。”  
泽村垂目，用鞋尖来回碾着那个烟头，恶狠狠地，直到烟丝全部散开来。  
“你不需要知道。”  
他早就看穿了自己，所以才会那样不屑。泽村想。  
他破坏佐伯和所有人的关系，让其他人都敌对他，厌恶他，只有自己在他身边。他自认那是因为他讨厌他，憎恶他占据所有人的目光，恨他夺走自己所有的光环，所以忍不住欺负他，用最恶毒的手段对待他。  
可如果只是这样，他大可以彻底孤立他，又何必做他最好的朋友，陪伴他，支持他，直到不得不分开的那天。  
而之所以在毕业那天说出真相，有多少是真的想伤害他，又有多少是出于自己的恐惧——他将不再能够时时见到他，而他则会遇到新的同学，他们不会歧视他，孤立他，而他在结交新的朋友之后，便会渐渐淡忘了他。  
他以为自己恨他夺去所有人的目光。可原来，他只是想要得到他的目光罢了。  
或许佐伯克哉正是明白了这一点，才唯独对他不屑一顾。而他直到最后一刻才明白过来。  
十四年里他没有得到他想要的。这意味着如今他就算明知会倾其所有，也没法对自己的内心视而不见了。  
他最终会独自背负这一切——嫉妒、不甘、憎恶、占有欲……他将统统咽进肚子里，连带着他们阴暗的过去，彼此的算计与报复，还有最终不堪的结局。他会撒下一个又一个的谎，然后整个余生都在费尽心思地自圆其说中度过。他或许会有一个还算令人安慰的结局——伴随着令人心力交瘁的，充斥着每分每秒的煎熬；更有可能的是他最终还是无法得偿所愿，只能看着他再一次离开——到那时，他又会如何？泽村无法想象。  
如果佐伯克哉能看到这一切，或许会大声嘲笑自己吧。可惜他没有机会了。  
“我准备出国。”御堂说。  
“远离这里的一切，也可以重头开始。”泽村接话，“是个不错的选择。”  
“你呢。”  
“我没有办法一个人决定这件事。”泽村低着头，笑容里满是对自己的讽刺。  
“你真的……”  
“我不会再犯同样的错误了。”泽村打断他，“但无论如何，御堂孝典，我不会让你——你们中的任何人，再次走进他的人生。”  
“是吗。”御堂似乎轻声叹了口气。

病房里。  
佐伯克哉玩弄着手里的眼镜。这副银边的眼镜来自于一个悄然出现在病房里的神秘男人，那人华丽的声线和浮夸的措辞都让他没有好感，可对方却丝毫不介意自己不耐烦的态度，硬是把这个东西塞给了他。  
“打开过去的钥匙……吗。”将信将疑地，他戴上了眼镜。“什么嘛，明明一点变化都没有。”  
他随手摘下眼镜丢在一旁。  
尽管失去了整整十四年的记忆，但对于他来说，这却像是根本无关紧要的事情一样。  
至少纪次还在身边。他得意地想。他知道他的所有过去，所以他根本不必担心——只要等纪次把一切告诉自己。  
那时候，他自然会知道该怎么应对。  
有些满足地，他躺下来，任脑袋陷进柔软的枕头里，然后闭上眼香甜地睡了过去。

-END-


End file.
